There's A 14th Zodiac!
by Freak Out Man
Summary: There's a new girl in school. She seems pretty normal, but there's a deeper, darker, secret. She's a Sohma! She had to change her name becasue of her granny. Read the story to find out more. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Panther

A/N: When you're done reading my story please review! I've only had one person.

Oh and I would love for someone to email me a character they would like me to

add. I would love to do that. Saru needs a friend, I'll even make them

a zodiac.

Name- Saru Neeka (she's a sohma but her grandma said she was an insult to be a sohma so she was forced to change her last name)

Age- 17

Hair- pitch-black cut short like some guys (like Kyo)Eye- Yellow

Height- 163

Weight- 50 kg

Blood type- O

Sign- Pisces

Animal- Panther

Occupation- Sophomore

History- Anybody born on Feb. 29th is considered to be born the year of the panther. The panther (in a nut shell) hung out with the cat on the day of the zodiac meeting and missed it to.

Saru has a "don't mess with me attitude." She's very gothic, but very smart. Everything she says sounds rude and disrespectful, but she doesn't mean it to (most of the time). She doesn't change when she has contact with the opposite gender. The only people she trusts are Kyo-Kun, Hatori-Kun, Momiji-Kun, Hatsuharu-Kun, and Yuki-Kun. She's very tom-boyish.

Fruits Basket Chapter 1: The Panther

Saru stared out a window of a bus, that was heading to Kaibara.

Kaibara was where most of her family was located. She thought if she went there she could get away from her great amount of boredom.

The bus went to a complete stop and the bus driver announced, "Kaibara High School,"

Saru grabbed her stuff, got up and off the bus. Then she stopped and looked at the school.

'Ugly, pitiful, stupid, school,' Saru thought with a frown on her face, spitting out a piece of gum, and putting a new piece in.

Then she continued on and went inside the school. When she got there, she noticed no one was in the hallways, not even a kid that was skipping class.

'Weird, does everyone go to class?" Saru thought.

Then she noticed the office. She went inside and up to the front desk. There was a plump old woman sitting at it.

"I want to join Kaibara High School," Saru stated sitting in the chair in front of the desk and putting her feet on the desk.

The woman pushed Saru's feet off the desk and said sweetly, while getting a piece of paper and a pen, "Okay, dear. Just fill out the paper and pay the hundred yen fee and you'll be on your way,"

Saru took the sheet and filled it out. Then she got out her wallet, got out a one-hundred yen, and handed both to the lady. The lady took it and typed the information up in the computer.

"Nice to meet you, Saru Neeka. I see you already passed the exam and payed the fee for the year. That makes it easier. I'll go back and get your uniform," the old lady smiled getting up and going behind a wall.

She came back shortly with a skimpy blue and white uniform. Saru sighed and took it. Then the lady printed out something and handed it to Saru.

"Here's your schedule. The first class on the paper is right across from here. You're only thirty minutes late. You still have an hour left. Your locker is number one twenty-two. It's next to the class. The combination is on the piece of paper. Oh, and the bathroom is to your right, when you step out of here," the woman informed.

Saru nodded and walked to the bathroom. She went in a stall and changed.

As she stepped out, she thought, 'How can girls' stand these? These cloths are nasty, skimpy, disgusting, vile, sexist, and any other bad word I can think of,'

Then she walked to her locker, opened it, stuffed all her stuff in it, got out her binder, and went to her classroom. No one was teaching, but there were lots of tables with students huddled around them. A man looked around when the door closed. He walked up to Saru. She suspected it was the teacher.

"And who are you?" the teacher asked.

"Saru Neeka," Saru replied.

"Nice to meet you. We're working on the plans for the Halloween Dance. You can join us and help out," The teacher suggested.

Saru walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi," Tohru smiled.

Saru looked at her and then looked back at her binder. She started to draw a girl covered in blood. Then she colored it in.

"We still need the person to draw all the scary things," Yuki stated.

Everyone looked at Saru's drawings. Saru noticed and looked up.

"What?" Saru asked.

"Will you be our artist," Yuki asked.

"No," Saru replied.

All the girls around her, but Tohru, ran up to her and pulled her out of her chair.

"Hey, let go of me!" Saru yelled.

"You must never say no to Prince Yuki," a girl told her as they threw her against a wall.

"Prince Yuki!" Saru asked shocked.

"He's the most handsome person in the whole world," another girl stated.

They all turned and looked at Yuki. Then they all sighed. Yuki looked over at them and then they looked away.

"You must follow the rules of the Prince Yuki Club," a tall girl said.

"No," Saru replied.

"What did you say!" the girls yelled

"You girls don't scare me," Saru hissed.

"Really? We'll show you what to be scared of" a girl hissed back.

"Doubt it," Saru said and then yawned.

"We'll beat you up," another girl claimed.

"Anytime, anywhere" Saru replied.

"Fine, Three-thirty at the park," a girl stated.

"Sounds great, but just so I know, is it one on one or thirty to one?" Saru asked.

"We should be fair. It's rude to gang up on someone. One on one, but you'll have to face all the girls in the club," the tall girl stated.

Saru nodded and walked back to the table.

"Neeka-San will you please be our drawer. We need one and we don't have enough time to look for one," Tohru pleaded.

'A whole gang of Yuki loving girls don't scare me, but this girl does,' Saru thought and then replied, "Fine,"

"Oh, thank you," Tohru smiled.

"What do I need to draw?" Saru asked.

"Here's the list. It has the size and color preference. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me," Yuki stated handing Saru a piece of paper.

Saru took it and looked at it. Then she took out some sheets of computer paper. She drew rough drafts of everything on the list. Then she colored them in. Everyone at the table was talking, but Saru didn't listen. The bell rang and everyone got up and left. Yuki walked up to Saru.

"How are you doing on the drawings?" Yuki asked.

"...good," Saru replied.

They both walked to Art class.

"That's great that you have Art," Yuki commented with a smiled.

"Yuki, oh Yuki," a girl yelled smiling and waving.

"Oh god," Yuki whispered and then responded, "Hello, Soota-San,"


	2. Chaper 2: 2nd Period and Lunch

Saru continued on and sat down. When the bell rang again Yuki got in his seat next to Saru. The woman teacher noticed Saru.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked.

"Saru Neeka," Saru replied.

"Well nice to meet you Saru. Do you have a drawing pad?" the teacher asked.

"No," Saru simply stated.

The teacher walked to a shelf, got a drawing pad, and handed it to Saru. Then she ordered, "Draw me a picture of your favorite animal,"

Saru thought, 'This'll be easy,'

Saru opened the pad, took out her pencil, and started to draw a panther. Sense it was an assignment, she put all her talent into it. It came out perfect! She handed the pad to the teacher.

"This is magnificent! I've never seen such talent!" the teacher exclaimed.

'Oh god! I hate the spotlight!' Saru thought.

The teacher showed it to the whole class. They all ooed and awed. Then the teacher handed it back to Saru. Saru took it and set it back on the desk. Yuki looked at it and smiled at her. Saru looked at him and looked back at her pad.

The teacher taught about shading and other things, but Saru didn't listen. She was to busy drawing a detailed picture of a bunch of rats in a room. They covered the bed and floor. When she was done, she showed Yuki. He looked at it and looked at her.

He mouthed, "You know?", Saru nodded "What are you?"

Saru shook her head.

When the bell rang everyone quickly got up and left. Saru walked to the lunchroom. She went to the lunch line and got only a ham sandwich. Then she paid for it. She walked around the lunchroom to find somewhere to sit, but all the tables were either full or had a geek sitting at them.

Then Tohru yelled, "Neeka-San, come sit with us,"

Saru rolled her eyes, but did it anyways. She sat next to Kyo.

"Hey, Neeka-San," Yuki smiled.

"Hey," Saru replied.

"Saru?" Akito asked.

"Yes," Saru replied.

"Saru Sohma?" Akito asked.

"No," Saru responded.

"Oh," Akito said continuing to eat.

"It's Saru Neeka now," Saru stated.

"Now?" Yuki asked.

"Granny made me change it," Saru claimed putting her gum onto her tray.

"I haven't seen you sense we were about eight," Akito stated.

"Akito? Hey," Saru responded with a slight, barley noticeable, smile, but Akito noticed.

"He's head of the Sohma family. If you didn't know," Kyo pointed out.

"What? Really?" Saru stated, 'What's he doing in school?'

"Yeah," Akito acknowledged.

Saru ate her food. When she was done she put another piece of gum in her mouth and threw away her trash. Then the bell rang and everyone got up and left.

The rest of the day went by fast for Saru. When the school day was over, Saru went straight to her locker. At her locker was a big, tough looking boy. He was leaning against it talking to some girl. Saru walked straight up to the guy and shoved him away from her locker.

"Hey, don't touch me you freak," the boy sneered.

Saru continued opening her locker and getting her stuff out.

"I'm talking to you," The boy hissed, then slammed Saru's locker shut. Saru tried to stay calm. She, luckily, already had her bag out of her locker. She just simply walked away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, bitch," the man screamed.

'Oh, he did not just call me a dog. I hate dogs!' Saru thought.

Saru instantly dropped her stuff and ran to him. She grabbed his throat and dug her nails into him.

"Don't ever call me a bitch. I hate dogs" Saru hissed.

The man nodded and Saru let him go. Then she walked back to her bags, grabbed them, and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

She walked to the park. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo followed Saru. Saru noticed, but she pretended not to. Yuki grabbed a cap and hid under it. Tohru looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"This is a Prince Yuki Fan Club fight," Yuki responded.

"Who against who?" Tohru asked.

"Neeka-San against the whole club," Yuki stated.

Tohru started to look really worried.

Then Yuki said, "It's okay, Neeka-San can beat them,"

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

"I'm positive," Yuki claimed.

Saru dropped her stuff and walked up to the group of girls. When she got there, they all huddled around her.

"Who's first?" Saru asked.

The tall girl from first period stepped forward.

'This is to easy,' Saru thought.

The girl tried to punch Saru, but Saru ducked. Then she punched the girl in the stomach. The girl stepped back while grabbing her stomach. Then she came forward and tried to attack again. Saru ducked and tripped the girl. The girl fell down and scrapped her knee. Saru was getting bored, so she ran to the girl. The girl kicked Saru in the stomach.

Saru smiled. "Thanks,"

The girl looked confused. Saru could feel her nails and power grow. Then she walked up to the girl. As she did the girl got up and tried to attack Saru. Saru grabbed the girls fist and her nails pierced the girls skin. The girl screamed in agony as Saru dug her nails into her. Then as Saru let go, she punched the girl in the face. The girl fell back on the ground. Everyone looked at the girl. Then a girl with brown hair stepped forward.

"Don't think we're going to give up just because you beat one girl," the girl stated.

"Actually, I was glad you stepped forward. What's your name again?" Saru said.

"Metsu-San," the girl claimed.

Saru nodded and the fight began. Metsu-San just watched Saru and Saru did the same. Then Saru got bored so Saru drop kicked Metsu. Metsu fell to the ground. As Saru got close to Metsu, Metsu grabbed Saru's foot and pulled. Saru fell to the ground and instantly kicked Metsu in the face. Metsu quickly got up, grabbed Saru's hair, and pulled. Saru smiled as she did. When Metsu brought her completely up, Saru stomped on her foot, punched her head, and then elbowed her in the stomach. Metsu fell back and hit the ground hard.

The girls just looked at Metsu.

"Anybody else?" Saru asked.

Girls one by one walked away, until there wasn't anybody left, except Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Yuki took of his hat and looked at Saru. Yuki and Kyo walked up to Saru, but Tohru looked at Saru with wide eyes.

"Hey, Neeka-San," Yuki smiled.

"I know you followed me," Saru stated.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't hear footsteps of three people behind them?" Saru asked.

"You got a point," Yuki claimed.

"I didn't know you battled," Kyo stated.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Saru claimed.

"Let's battle," Kyo suggested.

"No thanks," Saru said walking off.

Kyo grabbed Saru's shoulder. Saru quickly turned around and punched Kyo in the mouth. Kyo rubbed his jaw. As he did Saru tried to punch him again. He ducked and punched Saru. Saru grew stronger and she punched Kyo in the stomach. He stepped back and Saru kept attacking him. As she did Kyo attacked Saru a few times, but her power kept growing. Then he fell to the ground and transformed into a cat.

Tohru eyes were wide, but she ran to Kyo and picked him up. Saru grabbed his cloths, her stuff, and started to walk off. Yuki and Tohru got in front of her and led the way.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home

When they got to the house Saru walked in, set Kyo's stuff on a counter, and walked off.

"Hey, wait," Yuki stated. Saru turned around and Yuki continued, "Where are you staying?"

"Where ever I can," Saru claimed.

"Would you like to stay here?" Yuki asked.

"Isn't this place Shigure-Kun's?" Saru asked.

"Yeah," Yuki responded.

"Aren't I post to get his permission?" Saru asked.

"It's fine with me. As long as you do chores, obey my orders, and go to school," Shigure stated.

"Yes, sir," Saru agreed.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Yuki stated.

Saru nodded and followed him to a room. She looked at it in amazement.

"Here ya go," Yuki informed.

Saru walked pass him. Yuki walked back to the living room. Saru closed the door and threw her bag onto the bed. Saru jumped onto the bed and screamed into a pillow.

She quickly changed into her gothic cloths and unpacked her stuff, but when she got to her picture of her and her mother, she paused and looked at it.

"I miss you mother," Saru whispered putting the picture on the bedside table.

Then she took out a picture of her, Yuki, Hatori, Haru and Shigure. Saru was turning nine, Yuki was only eight, Haru was only seven, Hatori and Shigure were eighteen. Everyone was putting one arm around the next person and having a huge smile on their faces.

"I remember this. It was at the my birthday party, but we celebrated it on February twenty-eighth. I used to have such long hair and I was such a tom boy. Oh, and Yuki, I remember he asked me to marry him when he turned eighteen. I told him yes. I wonder if he remembers. Doubt it, hmm, and Hatsuharu he turned into dark Black Haru. I remember he almost ruined my birthday, but I punched him. Then we battled until he grew tired and then he changed into his juunishi. Shigure used to draw pictures of me. They were so weird, but, of course, when your young you think stuff like that is cute. Hatori and I used to play cute little games. I remember I sung for those boys and they all clapped. I felt so special," Saru smiled remembering her great past. Then clenching her fist that wasn't holding the picture, "Of course that was the last day I saw any of them"

She set the picture next to the picture of her mom and her. Then she continued unpacking her bag. When she was done she took out her binder and started to work on her homework. She was done before she knew it. When she was done she took out her radio/CD player and started to listed to it. Then she started to sing along.

"I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time again," She sang closing her eyes and listening to the guitar play.

When it was over she flipped to her favorite song, #23.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?" She sang, singing the whole song, but what she didn't know was everyone could hear her singing. When the song was done Saru turned off her CD player and walked out to the living room. Everyone looked at her. Saru looked at them strangely.

"What?" Saru asked stopping and looking at them.

"How have you been?" Shigure asked.

"Good, why?" Saru asked.

"What happened after your ninth birthday?" Tohru asked.

"...how did you know?" Saru asked suspicious.

"Shigure remembered and told us," Tohru stated.

"So, you want to know everything?" Saru asked.

"The basics," Tohru smiled.

"After my grandma took me she locked me up in a cell with only college books, a light, information on the juunishi. When I turned thirteen she let me out and sent me to school. Happy now? You just got my life's story," Saru informed.

Saru walked out the door and to the Sohma family estate. She knocked on the door and Momiji answered.

"Momiji?" Saru asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her with a huge smile.

"It's Saru, I don't think you remember, but we used to be really good friends," Saru stated.

Momiji gave Saru a big hug. Saru hugged back and Momiji stated, "You said you'd always protect me, but you haven't,"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Grandma took me and I had no choice," Saru claimed.

Momiji let Saru in and to his room. They sat on his couch and talked.

After a bit, a man came in and said, "Akito would like to see you, Neeka-San,"

Saru nodded and got up. Then said to Momiji, "I talk to you in a bit,"


	5. Chapter 5: Momiji and Akito

Momiji nodded and Saru continued on. As she was walking, people came out of their huts and gave her evil glares. Saru felt really uncomfortable, so she quickened her pace. When she got to Akito's hut, the door was already open. She walked in and saw Akito sitting in a chair. Saru sat in the chair across from him. It stayed quiet for a few minutes, then Akito spoke.

"How have you been?" Akito asked.

"Good, you?" Saru asked.

"Same, why did you come back?"

"Boredom,"

"I don't think that's really the reason,"

Saru shrugged

"Tell me what is the real reason?"

"I miss everyone and I heard they lived in Kaibara,"

"So, the new Saru has feelings,"

"Everyone has feelings,"

"Yes, but you don't show it, most of the time,"

"But most people don't show their real feelings, so people believe what ever their face shows. If no one can read your face then no one can get tricked,"

"Oh, but yes they can. Showing no feelings, means you don't have feelings,"

"It's easier to have no feelings then to have feelings. Feelings complicate things,"

"But they can be useful,"

"Not in my case,"

"What about love? Do you feel love or love some one?"

"I have love, but I haven't felt any sense mom died,"

"Don't you love Kyo or Yuki? Their like brothers,"

"Yeah,"

"About who and what kind of love?"

"You, as sibling love,"

"Me? You missed me?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No,"

"Oh, so you probably didn't miss me,"

"Of course I did,"

" You don't show it,"

"You didn't show it either,"

"You got a point there,"

"Don't I always?"

"Sometimes,"

"Ha, very funny,"

"Your not always right,"

"I should kick you out of the family for insulting the head of family,"

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you"

"I know,"

"I got to go," Saru stated getting up and walking out the door.

Saru walked to Momiji. He was sitting on a bench holding a ball.

"Hey," Saru said sitting next to him.

"Hey, wanna play some one on one?" Momiji asked.

"Fine, but make it a short one, I have to go back," Saru stated.

They both got up and played one on one. Momiji beat Saru 10 to 1.

"You've gotten really good," Saru claimed huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, and you've gotten worse," Momiji smiled.

"Funny, but I have to go now. I'll see you later," Saru informed.

"Okay," Momiji smiled.

Saru opened the door and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner and Drawings

She almost sprinted to Shigure's place so she could get dinner. When she got there everyone was sitting around the table. Saru ran to one of the two open spaces and sat. Everyone looked at her and then looked away. Tohru brought out a big bowl of noodles and chicken. Everyone dished up and ate. Saru put her gum on her plate and ate. She only ate the chicken and Yuki stole her noodles. When everyone was done, Saru took their dishes and washed them. Before she did she put a piece of gum in her mouth and chewed it. Doing the dishes was the only chore Saru actually liked. When the dishes were clean, she put them away in their proper places. Then she washed and dried her hands and walked to her room to draw. She worked on a picture of her image of death.

It was a drawing of a girl sitting in the middle of the dark and it was raining all around her. Attached to her was demon wings. The girl was crying and blood covered her hands. She had straight, long, pitch black hair. Her eyes were a blood red and her pupils were like a cats.

When she was done she flipped the page and started to draw her image of happiness.

It was of a teen boy with angel wings. He had a big, golden, halo over his head. His eyes were blue and his hair was wavy, it was so yellow it looked almost gold. He was standing in the middle of a cloud. He had a big smile on his face. In his left hand was a huge, colorful, lollipop and in his other hand was a small picture of a young girl about the boy's age.

Saru looked at it and smiled. Then she thought, 'Now, that's a good drawing,'

Saru flipped the page back and labeled it "The Death Angel,". Then flipped back to the boy and labeled it, "Happiness Is Only A Cloud Away,". Then she signed the bottom of both of them. Someone knocked on the door and Saru looked at the door.

"Come in," Saru granted.

It was Yuki. She looked at him and he smiled at her, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Drawing," Saru replied.

"Can I see?" Yuki asked walking over and sitting next to Saru.

"Sure," Saru answered handing him her drawing pad.

It was on "The Death Angel". He looked at it and smiled, "That's really good,"

"Flip the page," Saru insisted.

When he did, his eyes got wide. Then he said, "Wow, that's great. It looks a lot like Momiji-Kun,"

"It is," Saru smiled.

"Who was the girl?"

"Me,"

"You're not the death angel,"

"I know I'm not,"

"What am I?"

"Um..It's hard to explain,"

Yuki handed the drawing pad back to Saru and she started to draw.

The picture ended up becoming a Yuki sitting on a throne. He was wearing a prince outfit. He also was wearing a crown and around him were princess, but you couldn't see their faces because it was all black. On the ground, below his feet, were rats. He had a slight smile on his face and one of the rats was on his shoulder. He looked very elegant and in the darkness, there was Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo. They were wearing peasant cloths.

Saru took out her color pencils and colored it in. When she was done, she showed Yuki. Yuki looked amazed, "That's great! What's the title going to be?" Yuki asked.

Saru wrote on the top, "Peace is Where and With Whoever You Want"

Yuki nodded and smiled, "Do Tohru,"

Saru's slight smile went "bye, bye". Saru nodded and flipped the page. Then she started to draw.

This drawing ended up being Tohru kneeling in the middle of a thorny rose field. The roses were piercing her skin, but she still had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a white silk dress that had blood all over it. On her head was a beautiful crown. Next to her, in the field, was a rat, dog, cat, and rabbit. They were also bloody, except the cat and the rat. The cat and the rat were hissing at each other.

Then Saru colored it in and showed Yuki. He looked at it with wide eyes.

"What's the title of it?" Yuki asked.

Saru wrote "Friends Are Together Through Even The Worst of Times"; Yuki nodded.

"Now how about Shigure's?" Yuki asked.

Saru nodded and started to draw.

The drawing was of Shigure sitting on some steps. It was snowing around him. He was holding a husky puppy that was wrapped in a blanket. Around him were dogs of all shape and size. They looked happy, but Shigure looked annoyed. He was wearing a blue business suit, but coming out of it was a brown tail.

Saru colored it and showed it to Yuki.

"That looks like how he feels," Yuki smiled and then asked. "Do you know who Hatori is?"

"Yes," Saru answered.

"Draw his," Yuki insisted.

Saru flipped the page and started to draw.

She drew Hatori floating. Then on the bottom of the page she drew seaweed, rocks, other ocean bottom creatures. Next to him was a sky blue dragon and seahorses surrounded both of them. Hatori was wearing shorts and had a huge grin on his face.

Saru colored it, titled it "The Dragons of The Sea", and showed Yuki.

"I think that's the only way anyone will see Hatori smile," Yuki laughed.

Saru nodded and started to draw Kyo, sense she knew Yuki wouldn't ask for it.

The drawing was of Yuki sitting on a branch of a tree. One of his legs was hanging off and the other was on the branch. On his lap was a orange tabby and on his shoulder was a tiny white kitten. He was petting the tabby and looking to his left at something. On his leg was a black cat with six toes on each foot and a red collar on. The cat had yellow eyes and was staring straight forward.

She showed it to Yuki, titled it "Cat's and Their Owner,", and he nodded and looked away. Saru looked at the drawing and looked back at Yuki.

"Why did you come in here?" Saru asked.

"Uh, I just wanted to see what you were doing," Yuki responded.

"Tell me the truth, why'd you come in here,"

"I want us to talk. We used to be good friends and talk,"

"Really? You have Tohru to talk to, why me?"

"I like to talk to Tohru about certain things, but some things I want to talk to some one who's family,"

"Oh okay,"

"Why is it that you never talk anymore?"

"I never liked talking in the first place. You talked to me, so I felt obligated to talk,"

"Really?"

Yeah, what do you remember about our past?"

"I remember your Granny took your gum and you transformed,"

"You remember that?"

"Yes,"

Saru grabbed her picture of her and everyone and showed it to Yuki. Yuki took it and looked at it. He smiled as he looked at it.

"Granny took that picture on my birthday," Saru smiled as she looked at it.

"I barley remember that day, but I do remember, beside you transforming, asking you to marry me when I turned eighteen and you said yes," Yuki smiled.

"You remember? Wow, I thought you'd forget all about it," Saru stated looking at Yuki.

Yuki looked at her and said, "No, I would never forget that. I still hold it to you,"

"...What? I'm sorry, but I don't think so. Over the years I became the kind of person to not get close to someone and I know you are to," Saru stated. Yuki nodded and Saru continued, "Over the years I've changed. You have to. We just changed in different parts in our lives,"


	7. Chapter 7: Bedtime

Luckily for Saru, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Saru asked.

"Do you guys want dessert?" Tohru asked.

"Sure," Saru and Yuki answered.

They both got up and walked to the living room. Tohru handed each of them a bowl with home-made ice cream. Saru spit out her gum. She ate her ice cream quickly. When she was done she put in a knew piece of gum. Saru walked into her room and Yuki followed. When he got in the room, he closed the door behind him.

"What?" Saru asked.

"Who do you like?"Yuki responded

Saru turned around, "What?"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one, I told you, I'm not the type to get close to anyone,"

"So, you can still like someone,"

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me,"

"What?"

"You have thousands of girls all over the school drooling over you. You have to like one of them,"

"Tohru,"

"Really? How great,"

"Now answer my question,"

"Fine, Hatsuharu, but I bet he's forgotten all about me,"

"Tomorrow, we'll go find Haru and ask him.

"I got a better idea. Tomorrow when we get back from school and Honda-San gets back from work we can go to the zoo. You, me, Honda-San, Hatsuharu, Kyo-Kun, and the rest of the kid juunishi can all go,"

"Okay, let's go talk to them,"

"You can, oh, and say it was your idea,"

"Why?" Saru shrugged and Yuki continued. "Fine,"

Yuki walked out and Saru changed into her pj's, put the gum under her tongue and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Another School Day

She woke up at exactly seven am. She got changed into her uniform, grabbed her binder, and walked out to the living room. Everyone was sitting around the table eating. Saru put the gum on her plate, sat down, and ate, but she only at the bacon and sausage.

"We like your idea of going to the zoo," Tohru smiled.

Saru quickly glared at Yuki (if looks could kill, Yuki would be dead). Then Saru looked back at Tohru and responded, "Oh, thanks,"

Saru walked to school alone. Saru went straight to her first period. The teacher looked at her and then continued reading his book. Saru set her stuff on her the table and then walked back out. Soon, she found Yuki. Of course, he was surrounded by girls. Saru leaned against the lockers waiting for the crowed to die down. When it did, Saru walked up to Yuki.

"Hey," Saru said.

"Hey," Yuki smiled, "Everyone's going to meet at Shigure's place at five-thirty,"

Saru nodded and they walked into their classroom. Everyone was already at the table discussing stuff.

"Hey, Neeka-San," Tohru smiled.

Saru looked at her and then sat down at the table. They continued talking and then they turned to Saru. Saru looked up and was confused.

"How's the progress of the drawings?" Yuki asked.

Saru didn't say a word, but she took the papers and showed them the drawings. They ooed and awed as they looked at them.

"Is there anything I need to change before I transfer them to big paper?" Saru asked.

"No, of course not," everyone said, but at different times.

Saru walked over to the teacher and asked, "Where do I get the paper to draw the Halloween Dance decoration onto?"

"I already got them for you," the teacher stated walking over to a cabinet and pulling out five rolled up pieces of long paper.

Saru took them and walked over to a empty table. Then she took out one and started to draw. When she was done she colored it. She did that for all of them. Then she rolled them back up and handed them to the teacher. As soon as she did the bell rang. Then Saru grabbed her stuff and walked out with the rest of the class. She quickly got to her drawing class and sat by Yuki. He was surrounded by girls, so Saru took out her drawing pad and set it on the table. The teacher walked by her and grabbed her drawing pad. Then she flipped through it.

"You've been drawing quit a bit sense you left class," the teacher pointed out. Saru nodded and the teacher continued, "So you do life drawings?"

"Yeah," Saru stated.

"I bet you know all about drawing then," the teacher said still looking at her drawings.

"I don't know," Saru informed.

"Maybe you should learn," the teacher snapped.

Then the teacher threw her drawing pad at her. The teacher started to talk about drawing animals, but Saru didn't listen.

She was to busy drawing a picture of a head of a panther and on top of the head was a rat. The rat was looking down at the panther and the panther was looking up at the rat. When the bell rang, she got up and left. She walked to the lunchroom and got a ham sandwich. She walked over to the table and sat down. She put her gum in the garbage that was next to the table.

"What's with the gum?" Kyo asked.

"None of your business," Saru snapped.

Saru quickly ate her ham sandwich and put another piece of gum in her mouth. When the bell rang Saru got up and walked to her next class.


	9. Chapter 9: The Transformation

The rest of the day went by fast, as usual. When she went to her locker the boy was standing next to her locker. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

'Hmm, weird,' Saru thought.

She walked up to her locker. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, yesterday I didn't quit catch your name," the boy claimed.

Saru opened her locker and looked at the boy. Then she said, "Saru Neeka,"

When she closed her locker and walked off, he followed her. He smiled, "Do you want to go out some time?"

"No," Saru stated continuing to walk.

"What! I thought you were hitting on me yesterday," the boy claimed still following her.

"No, I just plainly hate dogs," Saru stated walking over to Momiji.

Saru walked off with Momiji.

"I need to pick up some stuff from the Sohma Estate," Momiji claimed as they walked.

Saru nodded and they walked to the Sohma Estates. She walked him to his hut. When she turned around Hatori-Kun was there.

"Akito needs to talk to you," Hatori stated.

Saru followed him to Akito's hut. He opened the door for her and she walked in. Akito was standing up and looking at Saru.

"Sit," Akito ordered. Saru sat and Akito continued, "Spit out the gum,"

"What!" Saru asked getting up.

"You heard me. I do not allow gum chewing in the Sohma Family Estate," Akito informed.

"Then I'll leave," Saru said heading to the door, she grabbed it, but it was locked.

"Spit out the gum," Akito ordered.

"You know I can't," Saru informed.

"Do it!" Akito yelled.

Saru shook her head and Akito walked up to her and grabbed her head. He made it so she had to open her mouth. He took out her gum, grabbed her packet of gum and threw it out a window. He let go and Saru tried to get out, but it was no use. She started to shake and as she did she started to transform. Soon, she was a full grown, vicious, black panther. Saru rammed into the door and broke it open. Akito looked at her and smiled. Hatori watched Saru. His heart sunk because he knew Saru couldn't control it. Saru ran down the path.

"Sohma family, get it. Or it'll kill everyone," Akito yelled.

Everyone ran out of their houses and started to attack her. Saru fought back and attacked the people. She knocked a few people down. When she started to get really angry, she transformed into a two legged, hideous, black panther. She started to attack everyone. When Momiji came out, he witnessed a horrid scene.

"Momiji!" Akito yelled. Momiji looked at Akito and Akito continued, "Is this what your falling in love with?"

"Saru?" Momiji whispered.

"Yes, it's Saru," Akito yelled.

Saru stopped attacking everyone and looked at Momiji. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Saru ran off, and jumped over the fence. Hatori looked at, then got up, and followed. Hatori followed her to the gardens. When she finally stopped, she was lying on the ground.

"Go get a blanket," Hatori ordered.

Yuki ran, got a blanket, and handed it to Hatori. He took it and walked up to Saru. Saru growled as he approached, but Hatori continued on. Then she got up and stepped back away from him. He could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Saru, you're away from them. You can calm down now," Hatori claimed in a calm voice.

Saru growled some more, but then she started to settle down. She fell to the ground crying. Hatori ran to her with the blanket and hugged her. Saru transformed back into her normal self. Hatori held her as she cried.

"It's okay," Hatori said holding on to her head.

"I hurt my own family," Saru cried.

"It'll be okay," Hatori claimed.

"I didn't have enough control to subdue it," Saru cried.

"I would be amazed if you did," Hatori said.

Saru wiped her eyes and asked, "Why'd you follow me?"

"...I'm the only one who knows how to stop your full juunishi," Hatori stated.

Saru nodded and got up. Hatori got up and they walked inside. Saru walked to her room and changed into her gothic cloths. Hatori knocked on her door. Saru opened it and he went in.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked Saru in his normal tone.

"Better, but there's one thing I don't get," Saru stated.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Why didn't you change into you juunishi form?" Saru asked.

"Sense the panther isn't a well none juunishi it doesn't have the same powers as the normal juunishi," Hatori informed.

"What about the cat?" Saru asked.

"The cat is well none, but sense the panther didn't make a big deal about it so he isn't. The people who are taken by the panther spirit don't have the same curse as the normal juunishi," Hatori explained.

"Oh I get it," Saru claimed.

"I hope you feel better soon" Hatori said getting up and walking out the door.

Saru followed him outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hatori, thank you," Saru stated.

"You're welcome," Hatori acknowledged.

Hatori walked off and Saru went inside. Saru passed by Yuki, as she did he watched her. She walked to her room and worked on her homework. As she worked on it, she got out a packet of gum from her bag, got out a piece, and chewed on it. When she was done with her homework, she took out her drawing pad. Not her school drawing pad, but her home one. She flipped to a blank sheet and started to draw.

The drawing was of a tall man all dressed in a red suit. He had angel wings coming out of his back. In his left hand was a heart. Blood was coming out of it and onto the white ground. The man had a huge sneer on his face. In his other hand was a dagger with blood dripping off it. His hair was short and black.

When Saru looked at him closely, he resembled Hatori. Then she labeled it "The Real Cupid,".

Then she put it under her pillow and walked to the living room.

"Do you guys need anything from the store?" Saru asked walking out the door.

Then she closed the door before anyone could respond (the only people who were in the room was Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo). She walked down the street until she saw a store. She went inside and looked around. She grabbed a drawing pad, a packet of pencils, colored pencils, erasers, and few candy bars. Then she paid for it and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bus Rental

As she was walking to the house she saw a bus renting building. Saru walked in it. There was a young man standing at the counter.

"May I help you miss?" the man asked.

"I need to rent a bus," Saru claimed.

"How many people?" the man asked.

"Fourteen," Saru stated.

"Do you need a bus driver or do you have one?" the man asked.

"I got one," Saru stated.

"How much are you willing to pay?" the man asked.

"What are the price ranges?" Saru asked.

The man took out a piece of paper with a list of buses.

"I'll take the bus number sixteen," Saru claimed getting out the amount of money and handing it to the man.

The man took the money and handed her a key. It's the bus in lot two," the man stated.

Saru nodded and walked to the bus. She turned on the bus and drove off. When she got to the house, she got out of the bus, turned it off and walked in the house. When she went in everyone was in the house. She saw Hatsuharu and her heart skipped a beat.

"There you are!" Yuki yelled trying to get through the crowed.

"Come on, let's go," Saru yelled.

Everyone went outside and stopped. Then they looked at the bus with amazement.

"How did you afford this?" Yuki asked.

"Granny gave me some going away money," Saru claimed.

"Wow," everyone said.

"It's only a rental so don't ruin it to bad," Saru stated.

"Who's the driver?" Tohru asked.

Saru walked over to Shigure and handed him the keys.

"What! No! I'm not driving!" Shigure yelled.

Everyone cheered. Shigure sighed and got on the bus. He turned it on and everyone got on the bus. As everyone got on the bus Saru noticed Hatori.

"How'd you convince Hatori to come?" Saru asked Yuki.

"I didn't. He insisted that he come and supervise," Yuki claimed.

Saru nodded and they got on the bus. Momiji sat next to Hatsuharu and Saru and Hatori sat in the seat next to them.

"Hey," Momiji smiled.

"Your talking to me?" Saru asked.

"Just because you transformed doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking to you," Momiji stated.

Saru nodded and then said, "How are you?"

"Good," Momiji stated and then winked at Saru.

"What was that?" Saru asked.

"It's okay, Tohru told me about who you like," Momiji whispered.

Saru shot a evil glare at Yuki. Then she said, "Oh, okay,"

"Neeka-San can I sit by Hatori-Kun?" Momiji asked.

"...Sure," Saru agreed.

Then they changed places. Hatsuharu looked at Saru and then looked away.

Haru-Kun?" Saru asked.

"Yes?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Did you know a girl name Saru Sohma?" Saru asked.

"I think I did yes," Haru believed.

"What did you think of her?" Saru asked.

"I don't remember much, but I remember she was the only one to interfere when I got angry," Haru stated. Saru nodded and Haru continued, "Why?"

"I'm Saru," Saru responded.

"Really? Nice to see you again," Haru smiled.

'I gotta smiled. I don't want him to think of me as weird,' Saru thought and then smiled, "Nice to see you again to,"

"Great idea to go to the zoo," Haru smiled.

"Thanks, I thought most of you guys can relate to a animal in the zoo, but it not, you can still look at the animals," Saru stated.

Haru nodded and, soon enough, they were there. Saru go up first.

"We'll meet back here at eight am. Unless you wanna go back early. If you don't have a watch I have a some with me. I talked to the owner and she's gonna let us stay the night and after the zoo closes, a group of zoo keepers are gonna let us go behind the scenes and hang out with the animals. If you have any questions, come up and ask me. I'll be with the big cat's, most of the time. If you need money to buy food or something you want come and find me and I'll give you it," Saru informed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Zoo and Panthers

Shigure opened the door and everyone left. Saru walked to where the big cat's were. When she got there she walked to the black panthers. All she did was stare..

Saru looked around to make sure no one was in the room and then she spoke, "I know how you feel,"

The panthers stopped where they were and walked over to Saru.

"I know what it's like to be in a cage. I was in one for seven years of my life, but it was only me in the cage," Saru stated.

"How can you talk to us?" a panther asked.

"I don't want to talk about," Saru claimed sitting on the steps in front of the cage.

"What's wrong with talking about a gift?" the panther asked.

"It's more of a curse," Saru stated.

"A curse, explain," the panther suggested.

"When I was a baby I was born with..this gift. I carry the power of the panther. When I get very angry I change into this beast. When I get weak I change into a black cat and when I don't have gum I change into a adult panther. The curse about it is that when I fight someone, my power grows with every punch. Then I start to thrive for the pain and to cause people pain. I try not to fight, but with every fight I get into I thrive it more and more. It's hard to ignore the urge to fight," Saru explained.

"So, now you carry this curse with you for the rest of your life?" the second panther asked.

"Yes, but when I turned nine my grandma took me and put me into a cage. There I stayed for seven years. The only thing I could do was read, eat, sleep, practice fighting, and singing. Over the time I became good at all of them and sleep and eat less. So now I'm who I am," Saru informed.

"Really? All we do is eat, sleep, and watch people," the third panther stated.

Saru slightly laughed and then said, "Two years ago I would have envied you, but now I'm free,"

"How did you get out of your cage?" the second panther asked.

"My grandma just let me out," Saru claimed.

Then she heard footsteps. She turned around to see Momiji and Haru.

"I told you she would be down here," Momiji smiled.

Haru nodded and they walked up to Saru. Then they sat on both sides of her.

"Uh, Saru-San, would you like to go get some dinner?" Haru asked.

"Sure" Saru agreed.

Momiji, Saru, and Haru walked to the zoos restaurant. They sat down and looked at the menus. Soon Tohru, Kisa, Rin, and Hiro showed up. They sat next to them. Then Yuki and Ayame; then Kagura and Kyo; then Hatori, Shigure, Kureno, and Ritsu. They all sat at a really long table.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked.

Everyone ordered and they.

"Who's paying for it?" the waitress asked.

"I will," Saru stated.

The waitress handed Saru the bill. Saru took it, looked at it, and handed her the money. Soon the waitress same back with the change. Everyone thanked Saru and left.

Saru walked back to the panthers. When she got there the panthers weren't there. Saru walked to the back and saw a zoo keeper.

"Where are the panthers?" Saru asked.

"They're in the back. It's almost time for the zoo to close and we bring in the panthers half and hour before it closes," the man informed.

Saru nodded and walked off. She went and looked at all the big cat's.

"May the Sohma Family please come to the front. We need to get a head count and give you your passes," the person announced over the intercom.

Saru quickly walked over to the front.

"Is anyone not part of the Sohma Family?" a man asked.

Saru looked around, "Nope,"

"Here are the passes," the man stated handing Saru the passes.

Saru took them and handed them out to everyone. Then seven zoo keepers came out with bags.

"In these bags are sleeping bags, pillows, money, cloths, and free things from the zoo," Saru stated.

Saru handed them out to everyone.

"Now go and have fun," Saru ordered.

Everyone left and Saru walked to the panthers.

"Are you part of the Sohma Family?" the man asked.

Saru showed him the pass and he let her in. She walked over to the panthers and started to pet them.

"You came back," the first panther smiled.

"Yeah, of course," Saru smiled.

Saru hung out with the panthers until a zoo keeper came in.

"Time to get out," the man stated.

Saru nodded, got up, and left. She walked around the park area of the zoo. After a bit, she walked into Haru. He looked like he was looking for somebody.

"Hi," Saru smiled.

"Hey," Haru replied.

"What are ya doing?" Saru asked.

"Looking for you," Haru replied.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Momiji told me that you like me,"

'I'm gonna kill Momiji,' "Oh.."

"I like you to,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," then Haru leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed and Saru felt like she could hear fireworks. When they released, Saru smiled, but then she felt really sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom. When she got there, she started to shake really bad. Haru went into the bathroom to check up on Saru.

"Saru?" he asked looking into the bathroom.

Saru had transformed into her full form. Haru looked at her and stepped back. Saru looked at him and looked back. Haru stepped forward, but Saru growled at him.

"Go away! I don't want to hurt you," Saru yelled.

Haru continued walking towards Saru.

"Didn't you hear me?" Saru yelled.

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"I..I... I don't know," Saru replied, "Just get away! I can't control this body!"

"No, I won't leave you," Haru stated continuing to walk forward.

"Go! I won't be able to control it for much longer!" Saru yelled.

"No! If you hit me, I'll just fight back," Haru stated.

"You don't understand. This thing feeds off of pain it gives and receives. Please, trust me. Go get Hatori. He should be close!" Saru yelled.

"I love you," Haru whispered.

"Please, just go!" Saru screamed louder then she ever had before.

Haru nodded and ran off. Then Saru couldn't hold the beast back. Her eye pupils turned into a panthers and she ran out. She tried to make it fast, so none of the zoo keepers could see her. Haru ran and got Hatori.

"Saru needs you," Haru stated.

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked getting up.

Shigure looked at Hatori and got up.

"She transformed," Hatori informed panicking.

"Fully?" Hatori asked.

Haru started to run off. Hatori and Shigure followed.

"Yeah," Hatori quickly said.

He led them to the bathroom. Then he ran into the bathroom and came out.

"She's not there," Hatori claimed.

"How long did you talk to her when she fully transformed?" Hatori asked.

"Five minutes at the most," Haru responded.

"Fool," Hatori said running off. Hatori and Shigure followed him and Hatori continued, "Did you think you were being a true friend staying with her?...She knows what she's doing when she tells you to go,"

Soon Hatori found Saru. She was walking up to Tohru, Kisa, Rin, and Hiro. Tohru and Kisa were screaming and Hiro just looked at the monster.

"Hey!" Hatori yelled.

The monster, Saru, looked at Hatori. Then she growled and started to run towards Hatori.

"I'll keep her busy. What I need one of you guys to do is go over there and hug Tohru. That's Saru's only weakness," Hatori ordered.

Shigure nodded and ran to Tohru. As he was, Hatori ran to a fence. Saru chased him. Then he ran pass Shigure. She stopped and looked at Shigure. Shigure did his big puppy dog eyes. She just stared at him. Then Hatori jumped onto Saru's back. Then he stabbed her back and was somehow sucked in.

Inside he "ran" (mental running. He's like in her brain) to Saru. She was crying on the ground. Hatori hugged her. Saru looked up and hugged him back.

"You must control it!" Hatori stated.

"How?" Saru asked.

Then they heard footsteps. Saru looked and it was beast-self.

"Fight it," Hatori ordered pointing at the creature.

Saru nodded and fought the beast. At the end it was a tie. Saru and the beast were on the ground. Saru quickly got up and held her foot on it's throat. She pushed down and it gasped for air.

"Let me get back in control," Saru ordered.

The creature looked away and disappeared. Hatori was pushed out and he fell on the ground. In front of him laid Saru. She was unconscious. Everyone looked at her.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"Neeka-San transformed into her full form," Hatori simply stated.

"Neeka-San has a true form?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," Hatori answered picking up Saru and bringing her to Hatori's laid out sleeping bag.

He put her in it and sat on the bench next to her. Haru put his sleeping bag next to Saru Haru. Haru said few things and Momiji knew why. Haru was very worried. He had never seen Haru so worried. He set up his sleeping bag next to Haru's. Soon, everyone fell asleep. When Saru awoke it was about midnight. She looked around and saw Haru laying next to her and Hatori sitting on the bench. He was still talking to Shigure. Saru got up and looked at them.

"You're awake," Hatori pointed out.

Saru nodded. Then she got up and sat next to Shigure on the bench.

"What happened?" Saru asked.

"After you went unconscious, you were brought over here. Then Haru laid next to you and watched you. Then everyone fell asleep," Hatori informed.

"Oh," then Saru looked at Shigure, "Thanks for driving everyone here,"

"You're welcome and thanks for getting everyone all these nice things," Shigure smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Saru stated.

Shigure got up and walked to the bathroom. Saru scooted close to Hatori.

"Thanks for saving everyone's life," Saru stated.

"You're welcome," Hatori responded.

"If I was your age would you date me?" Saru asked.

"...I don't know,"

"What about now?"

"Aren't you dating Haru?"

"Oh, yeah, but if I wasn't dating him, would you?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

Saru smiled at him and went back under the sleeping bag.

"I'm going to continue sleeping now," Saru stated.

Then Saru fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The Transformation Kiss

Saru walked back to the panthers. When she got there the panthers weren't there. Saru walked to the back and saw a zoo keeper.

"Where are the panthers?" Saru asked.

"They're in the back. It's almost time for the zoo to close and we bring in the panthers half and hour before it closes," the man informed.

Saru nodded and walked off. She went and looked at all the big cat's.

"May the Sohma Family please come to the front. We need to get a head count and give you your passes," the person announced over the intercom.

Saru quickly walked over to the front.

"Is anyone not part of the Sohma Family?" a man asked.

Saru looked around, "Nope,"

"Here are the passes," the man stated handing Saru the passes.

Saru took them and handed them out to everyone. Then seven zoo keepers came out with bags.

"In these bags are sleeping bags, pillows, money, cloths, and free things from the zoo," Saru stated.

Saru handed them out to everyone.

"Now go and have fun," Saru ordered.

Everyone left and Saru walked to the panthers.

"Are you part of the Sohma Family?" the man asked.

Saru showed him the pass and he let her in. She walked over to the panthers and started to pet them.

"You came back," the first panther smiled.

"Yeah, of course," Saru smiled.

Saru hung out with the panthers until a zoo keeper came in.

"Time to get out," the man stated.

Saru nodded, got up, and left. She walked around the park area of the zoo. After a bit, she walked into Haru. He looked like he was looking for somebody.

"Hi," Saru smiled.

"Hey," Haru replied.

"What are ya doing?" Saru asked.

"Looking for you," Haru replied.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Momiji told me that you like me,"

'I'm gonna kill Momiji,' "Oh.."

"I like you to,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," then Haru leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed and Saru felt like she could hear fireworks. When they released, Saru smiled, but then she felt really sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom. When she got there, she started to shake really bad. Haru went into the bathroom to check up on Saru.

"Saru?" he asked looking into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight Against Herself

Saru had transformed into her full form. Haru looked at her and stepped back. Saru looked at him and looked back. Haru stepped forward, but Saru growled at him.

"Go away! I don't want to hurt you," Saru yelled.

Haru continued walking towards Saru.

"Didn't you hear me?" Saru yelled.

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"I..I... I don't know," Saru replied, "Just get away! I can't control this body!"

"No, I won't leave you," Haru stated continuing to walk forward.

"Go! I won't be able to control it for much longer!" Saru yelled.

"No! If you hit me, I'll just fight back," Haru stated.

"You don't understand. This thing feeds off of pain it gives and receives. Please, trust me. Go get Hatori. He should be close!" Saru yelled.

"I love you," Haru whispered.

"Please, just go!" Saru screamed louder then she ever had before.

Haru nodded and ran off. Then Saru couldn't hold the beast back. Her eye pupils turned into a panthers and she ran out. She tried to make it fast, so none of the zoo keepers could see her. Haru ran and got Hatori.

"Saru needs you," Haru stated.

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked getting up.

Shigure looked at Hatori and got up.

"She transformed," Hatori informed panicking.

"Fully?" Hatori asked.

Haru started to run off. Hatori and Shigure followed.

"Yeah," Hatori quickly said.

He led them to the bathroom. Then he ran into the bathroom and came out.

"She's not there," Hatori claimed.

"How long did you talk to her when she fully transformed?" Hatori asked.

"Five minutes at the most," Haru responded.

"Fool," Hatori said running off. Hatori and Shigure followed him and Hatori continued, "Did you think you were being a true friend staying with her?...She knows what she's doing when she tells you to go,"

Soon Hatori found Saru. She was walking up to Tohru, Kisa, Rin, and Hiro. Tohru and Kisa were screaming and Hiro just looked at the monster.

"Hey!" Hatori yelled.

The monster, Saru, looked at Hatori. Then she growled and started to run towards Hatori.

"I'll keep her busy. What I need one of you guys to do is go over there and hug Tohru. That's Saru's only weakness," Hatori ordered.

Shigure nodded and ran to Tohru. As he was, Hatori ran to a fence. Saru chased him. Then he ran pass Shigure. She stopped and looked at Shigure. Shigure did his big puppy dog eyes. She just stared at him. Then Hatori jumped onto Saru's back. Then he stabbed her back and was somehow sucked in.

Inside he "ran" (mental running. He's like in her brain) to Saru. She was crying on the ground. Hatori hugged her. Saru looked up and hugged him back.

"You must control it!" Hatori stated.

"How?" Saru asked.

Then they heard footsteps. Saru looked and it was beast-self.

"Fight it," Hatori ordered pointing at the creature.

Saru nodded and fought the beast. At the end it was a tie. Saru and the beast were on the ground. Saru quickly got up and held her foot on it's throat. She pushed down and it gasped for air.

"Let me get back in control," Saru ordered.

The creature looked away and disappeared. Hatori was pushed out and he fell on the ground. In front of him laid Saru. She was unconscious. Everyone looked at her.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"Neeka-San transformed into her full form," Hatori simply stated.

"Neeka-San has a true form?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," Hatori answered picking up Saru and bringing her to Hatori's laid out sleeping bag.

He put her in it and sat on the bench next to her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk With Hatori

Haru put his sleeping bag next to Saru Haru. Haru said few things and Momiji knew why. Haru was very worried. He had never seen Haru so worried. He set up his sleeping bag next to Haru's. Soon, everyone fell asleep. When Saru awoke it was about midnight. She looked around and saw Haru laying next to her and Hatori sitting on the bench. He was still talking to Shigure. Saru got up and looked at them.

"You're awake," Hatori pointed out.

Saru nodded. Then she got up and sat next to Shigure on the bench.

"What happened?" Saru asked.

"After you went unconscious, you were brought over here. Then Haru laid next to you and watched you. Then everyone fell asleep," Hatori informed.

"Oh," then Saru looked at Shigure, "Thanks for driving everyone here,"

"You're welcome and thanks for getting everyone all these nice things," Shigure smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Saru stated.

Shigure got up and walked to the bathroom. Saru scooted close to Hatori.

"Thanks for saving everyone's life," Saru stated.

"You're welcome," Hatori responded.

"If I was your age would you date me?" Saru asked.

"...I don't know,"

"What about now?"

"Aren't you dating Haru?"

"Oh, yeah, but if I wasn't dating him, would you?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

Saru smiled at him and went back under the sleeping bag.

"I'm going to continue sleeping now," Saru stated.

Then Saru fell asleep.


End file.
